Eternal Love
by Artemis Snow
Summary: Jasper, Alice, Edward and Bella are assigned to protect the Golden Trio and Severus Snape from darkness that threatens to consume both worlds. Little do they all know that love never picks a good time. (Not a great summery and in the wrong category)
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: If I were to own either Harry Potter or Twilight I'd be the richest and happiest person alive.**_

_**This is my first story and I'm hoping it goes well. Please review what you think of it. I'll even take flames as long as you give me why you hate it. It's set before the 5th book.**_

Prologue

Carlisle Cullen couldn't believe what was being said to him by this aging man in front of him. "You're telling me that your a wizard named Albus Dumbledore, that your headmaster of a school called Hogwarts, that this school teaches magic to young children and that your in need of our services? Does that sound remotely sane to you?" Albus just smiled with that twinkle in his eyes, "Yes Mr. Cullen, I am in need of services only your kind could possibly provide. Your son Edward can read minds which will greatly improve our ability to detect anyone that is in disguise, your daughter Alice can give us insight into the upcoming battle and your son Jasper will be the greatest asset of all. His intelligence matches that of the person he will protect. They each will be protecting someone special." Carlisle sighed inwardly, "Alright I will call them now." He called down for the three gifted vampires.

Edward, Alice, Bella and Jasper flew up the steps effortlessly. They each were shocked to see an old man in what looked like a old-fashioned dress, "Carlisle, what is going on?" Edward crouched in front of Bella. "Edward there is no need for defense. This man's name is Albus Dumbledore and he would like to speak with you." Edward eased up a little and noticed that he couldn't read this man's mind. It was like hitting a brick wall and there was no way around it.

Jasper was the first to speak to Albus, " What is it you want?" Albus just chuckled and went on to explain about Harry Potter. "Harry Potter is known as The Boy Who Lived, when he was just a baby his parents were attacked by a wizard named Tom Riddle or as the magical world knows him; Lord Voldemort. He came that night, killed James and Lily then proceeded to try to kill Harry. But in the attempt to kill him the spell backfired and hit Tom instead." Edward looked like he was in shock at what all was told so far. "Then he's dead?" Bella asked out loud. Albus looked at her sadly,"Alas, no unfortunately when the spell hit him it as you would say, loosened his soul from his body to wander the earth. That's where you come in. Your job is to protect Harry Potter and his friends Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger and Severus Snape. Edward will be assigned to Harry, Alice will be with Ron, Jasper is with Hermione and Bella has the pleasure of Severus."

"Who's Severus?' Bella looked around the room confused, "And how come I'm assigned someone? I thought I was staying here or something." Alice gave Bella an irritating look (Sorry but I really don't like Alice much to be honest. No offense to people who do.) "Bella please quit whining! Your hurting my ears." Bella fell into a crouch ready to attack, " Your one to talk! Always crying and whining about clothes and cars and shoes! Grow up already! I just want to know if I am ready to take on such responsibilities! Carlisle, are you sure?" Carlisle went and gave Bella a hug, "I have complete faith in your capabilities child. Your far wiser than any vampire I know. Go protect your charge and save the magical world from Voldemort."

Dumbledore watched as the Cullens departed and only Carlisle was left. "Should I have told them that the Volturi?" Carlisle sighed inwardly, "Not yet. Somethings are better left found out for yourself."

**_I'm sorry if it seems i'm dissing Bella and Alice. I don't care for Bella but she's fine compared to the Alice character. She seems just so shallow and boring to me. Anyways again this is my very first piece so I'm hoping for some good reviews but I'll take the bad and the flamers as well. I'm also in real bad need of a Beta so if anyone wants to help me out I'd be happy. By the way this is short just so I can see where this goes with readers. If I get reviews I'll work hard to make them larger if possible._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Any and all characters, setting and certain plots do not belong to me.**

**Wow, I never thought all these reviews would happen. Sorry for the long wait. Will try not to be so long but this is my first story so please bare with me? Before I continue with my story I'll comment on some reviews:**

**Black Phoenix Ranger: Thank you. I plan to keep going.**

**Xelacy: Thank you. I'll keep working!**

**Guest: I'd usually agree about Bella but I hope you like how I change up her personality. As for Alice, I'm alright with her but she gives off the controlling vibe. But I don't plan to make her bad or anything. Hope you'll continue reading.**

**BrightStar Kenobi: Yes I see what you mean about Bella. I plan to fix her now that she's a vampire.**

**P. Cynthia: Why thank you. I'll Keep working if you'll keep reading!**

**Arabellagrace: Why thank you. **

**By the way Reneesme was the worst character made so I don't have her in here. In my story the Volturi killed her before Alice and Jasper could prove she wasn't a threat.**

**On with the Story: **

Year Four:

Albus stood watching the four tables. All the children eating and laughing. The first day of school was so easy, it's the rest of the year that has went down hill for the past 3 years. He looks towards the Gryffindor table at the black haired boy and his friends. Harry Potter has went through so much yet he is still so innocent. From losing his parents, to almost losing his life, to living with the world's worst relatives, to nearly dying by Voldemort again in his first year, dealt with a basilisk and Voldemort third time, saved his god father in his third year. Albus lets one tear fall to his robes thinking of what this poor boy endured yet not knowing there's worse to come.

"To all the first years welcome! To those returning welcome back! We have a few last minutes things to discuss before were tuck into bed. First off we have some sad news for Quidditch players. This year Quidditch will not be held."

The students that played including Harry were all screaming and groaning in anger. Ever since Harry left last year all he thought of was Hogwarts and the classes (secretly he loved all the classes including Potions). But he also thought of Quidditch. The feeling of soaring in the air felt like freedom from everything. And now there isn't gonna be any freedom this year.

"Instead there will be something far more rewarding and dangerous. The Ministry of Magic has worked hard to bring this back for years and now all you students will be apart of this wonderful year. I give you the Tri-Wizard Tournament!"

People from wizardry family hooped and hollered at the news. The rest just looked at Dumbledore in confusion. "I see a lot of you know what this tournament is. But for the rest let me give a brief description. The Tri-Wizard Tournament is basically a very advanced and dangerous game of will, cunning and thought. It bring three schools together to co-exist for the whole school year. These schools are Hogwarts, Dumbstrang, and Beauxbatons. The tournament has three challenger that work against three tasks. The one who triumphs over all wins the Tri-Wizard Cup and 1,000 Galleons."

"Damn I'd so go for the 1,000 Galleons wouldn't you?" groaned Ron to Harry. Harry thinks about how he's gonna answer. Does he answer like he used to as whatever he feels Ron wants to hear or does he answer his way. Finally he realizes he wants to be himself and not what others want him to be.

"Yes Ron I'd like to but I don't want the glory and I hope whoever gets it deserves to get it." Ron and Hermione just state at him for a minute. Hermione shrugs it off but Ron keeps going. "Are you mental! Think of the fame and fortune from winning!" Harry gets up not wanting to hear anymore. "Ron, have you not learned anything from what I've been through?" His voice carries up to the teachers table and Dumbledore stops to listen while Snape realizes Harry has finally stopped pretending. To everyone else's eyes Severus hates Harry but only Harry, Severus, and Hermione know that Harry is like a son to him so it makes him proud to see Harry stand up and finally say how he feels.

"After 3 years you still don't know me do you? My parents were killed protecting me from a lunatic that thought to kill a baby! I survived only out of my mother's love! That's not special, that's shear luck and love that saved me that night! Then I get dropped off at hell by someone who thinks he's protecting me but in reality put me where I'm treated like a house elf and beat and allowed no food! I HAD NO CLUE ABOUT THIS PLACE UNTIL I WAS ELEVEN!"

Severus gets up from his chair and runs to Harry's side to try to stop him from losing control of his magic. "Harry please calm down a little. Say what you feel but don't lose yourself in it."

"Thanks Sev." The whole school turned from hearing those two words. As far as they knew Harry and Severus have hated each other from the start.

"I've dealt with dragons, three-headed dogs, a guy with a face on the back of his head, an insane house elf, a giant snake, a killer memory from a diary, dementors, and hippogriffs. Yet all of you think I want this, that I crave the attention! All I want is to live as normal a life as I can. Is that too much to ask?" Harry head droops from exhaustion, guess yelling does tire you out.

Severus rubs Harry's back to calm him and says, "Harry let's get you to your dorm, Hermione will you help me?" Hermione gets up and all three head to the door just as Dumbledore asks them to wait long enough for him to talk to them.

"No Albus, whatever you need can wait until tomorrow. This child is exhausted and needs rest." After telling Dumbledore that he was escorting Harry to his dorm Severus and Hermione leave the Great Hall and head to Gryffindor Tower where Severus gives the password, "Waddle bird." They go past the common room and head to the dorm labeled 'Fourth Years'. They help Harry change into his pajamas and into bed. Hermione hugs him tight then follows Severus out. "Severus? Will Harry ever have a normal life?" He turns to her with a sad expression and states only, "When there is no more danger to him then maybe, but being who he is I don't think 'normal' will ever be in his future. Good night Hermione." He gives her a hug then heads out to his dungeons.

_**Hey all! I know this is short but I needed to put something out for all my reviewers. Thanks again to all the good feedback and please continue with it.**_

_**If you have any questions just ask them and I'll answer either in the next chapter or in a PM. **_

_**Reviews Please?**_


	3. Author's Note

Sorry for the long wait. I'm in a custody battle, trying to complete school and looking for a new place... I'm thinking of just letting someone else have this story because with all I am doing I can't keep it going. PM if you want to adopt. Again I am sorry but I just got too much.


End file.
